


Surprise....

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds a receipt that comes with a bit of a shock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise....

**Author's Note:**

> I did some writing. first in a really long time. so I;m easing back into it with some fanfic. its captain swan, just a bit of jabbering on to get stuff back on track. in this Neal is alive and baby Neal is called baby Leo for reasons.

David bends to pick up the last if the dirty clothes off of the bathroom floor to put in the hamper, finding a folded piece of paper in the mist of the clothes. Upon opening it he sees it’s a receipt: hot chocolate, orange juice, dish soap, pregnancy test, shampoo, crackers, PREGNANCY TEST! He goes back and re reads. Rushing out of the bathroom receipt in hand.  
"Is there something I should know about?!" David asks bit too loudly, waving the receipt around in the air franticly.  
"Hmm....what do you mean?" Snow responds from the couch, where she is reading through student’s reports.  
"I mean don’t get me wrong I love baby Leo and would love to have more later down the road but I think now is a bit to early..."   
"What are you talking about?" Snow asks, now giving David her full attention.  
"You bought a pregnancy test with the shopping yesterday"  
"What? No...I didn’t even do the shopping yesterday. Leo was fussy so I texted the list to Emma and asked her to get it on her way home."   
"EMMA!!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma, with a smile on her face, closes the front door and turns to make her way to her room quietly....  
"Emma, you're finally home."  
Emma starts and whirls around to the couch at Snows voice, pulling her collar up a bit more around her neck hiding the bite marks left there by a certain pirate.  
"Mom, you’re up late"  
"You're home late and I wanted to talk"  
"Ok" Emma makes her way to the couch next to Snow "what’s up"  
"Are you pregnant?"  
"Whoa...don’t be subtle or anything" Emma says exasperated "Why would you even ask that?!"  
"Your father found a receipt with a test on it and it wasn’t mine so......"  
Emma sighs and puts her head in her hands propped up on her knees.   
"You were going to find out anyways, yes its mine and it was positive"  
"Oh, That’s so exciting, another grandbaby" snow exclaims while hugging Emma  
"Yea"  
"I don’t know why you didn’t tell us"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
David answers the door to Neal on the other side, there to pick up Henry for their camping weekend.  
"Hey Neal I’ll let Henry know your here and help him finish getting things ready" he says as he heads up stairs.  
"Neal!" Snow practically squeals coming from the other room. "Oh you must be so excited!"  
"Umm...yea. It’s great Emma letting me take Henry out on this trip. She’s finally trusting me enough with him."  
"Well I would hope she would trust you. If she didn’t it wouldn’t work very well with the new baby."  
"New baby?" Neal asks with confusion  
"Oh you didn’t know. She hasn’t told you yet" Snow gasps  
"No...."  
"I’m so sorry I just figured she would have let you know already that you were going to be a father again."  
"Whoa no, no. We’re not, Emma and I are..."  
"Emma and I are what?" Emma asks coming through the door  
"I thought you already told Neal about the baby and let it slip"  
"Emma and I are not together"  
"OH whoa, yea were just friends and getting along for Henry but nothing more"  
"Well if it’s not Neal’s then who?" Snow asks  
Emma sighs "Killian"  
"HOOK!" Neal exclaims  
"Not your concern so just no" Emma points at him  
"Emma..." Snow sighs  
"NO, I don’t want hear it, I’m an adult and you are always going on about how you want me to be happy."  
"But Emma...."  
"IM HAPPY! He makes me happy!" Emma exclaims sitting down on the chair. "And I’m actually happy to be having this baby with Killian"  
"Its Hooks baby?!" David asks coming down the stairs  
"You're having a baby?!" Henry says excitedly coming down behind David  
"Yes dad and yes Henry. Listen kid I’m sorry I haven’t told you yet. I hope you are ok with this, this isn’t going to affect how I feel about you..."  
"This is awesome! I’m going to be a big Brother!"  
"But really Emma, Hook after everything has done?" Snow whines  
“Yes after everything he’s done like giving up his ship for me, for me to come save everyone in this town. For coming back with the bean and then taking us to Neverland. A place might I add he never ever more than anything wanted to step foot into again but he did so I could get Henry back. He risked so much going back there….” Emma trailed off quietly.  
"you know what I’m not getting in to this now" Emma says heading to the door putting her hand on the handle turning back to everyone "after everything he’s done for everyone without ever asking anything in return and not one of you even care to give him a chance"  
"Where are you going?" Snow asks as Emma opens the door without turning to it.  
"I’m going to go tell Killian he’s going to be a father!" Emma says turning towards the door to leave but coming face to face with the pirate himself  
"I'm going to be what now, Love?"


End file.
